It's Not Over
by euphoriaofwords
Summary: After the fall of Lord Voldemort. After all the deaths. After all the destruction. What lies ahead for Harry and Ginny?
1. Chapter 1

The deep red cloth. Swaying to easily in to breeze drifting from one of the open windows. Unaffected by yesterday's events. How would it be, it was just a bed hanging. One of the dozens in Gryffindor tower. One of the six in the boy's dormitory. And the one that surrounded a very troubled young man. He was sprawled across his bed, eyes clothes tight, glasses missing in the unknown. And the simple stroke down his brow. The lighting bolt scar that meant so much more than it looked. Harry Potter was untroubled in his sleep, for what seemed to be the first time. I stood soundlessly by his bed, staring at the bed curtains. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, afraid to see him disappear. To be dead again. The look on Voldemort's face, the lust in his eyes that the boy I loved was dead. But could I call him that? The boy I loved, not love, but loved. Because standing there, I was killing myself. He had split it with me, and I has cried for the first time in a while. I had felt so vulnerable then, as I do now. Whenever I look at him, I know. Killing him, is killing me. My train of thought was interrupted by a sharp intake. He breathed in quickly. I needed to stay hidden, so I grabbed the cloth at the end of his bed, jumped to the floor, and covered myself. His movement subsided, and I made to remove the blanket, until I realized I was gone. Invisible. His invisibility cloak, the one Hermione had mentioned. I stroked the silky fabric, the got up, and moved to the arm chair near Harry's bed, and stayed there for as long as I could, be fore consciousness lost me as well.

I awoke to voices. Hermione, Ron, and Harry. He was up now, the bed curtains pushed back, the window closed, taking the ruffling breeze away from them. Hermione was sitting on Ron's bed, his arm draped around her, like it always should have been, Harry opposite them.

"Mum's freaking out a bit, she can't find Ginny at all, have you seen her?" Ron was saying.

Was it just my imagination, or did Harry perk up when my name left Ron's lips. Or just my mind. Probably my mind. He had more important matters, losing Lupin and Tonks, Fred. No. Fred died for the most honorable cause, and I refused to show him disrespect by lingering on tears and terrible memories. I cleared my head.

Hermione seemed to look surprised, "I'm sure Ginny would have come straight to see Harry," and she laughed at the scornful face Ron now wore, "Ronald, you irritable wart. After everything that's happened, you still feel the right to disapprove even the smallest bit of love. For goodness sake, we need all the love we can get." The she pulled Ron a little closer and the frown disappeared.

Harry was silent, brooding over a worn piece of paper. He was staring intensely at a one spot on the page, then blinked a few times. A mischievous smiled spread over his lips, and he turned to Hermione and Ron.

"Not to be rude, but could you get out. I need a moment alone." Ron stood, grabbed Hermione's hand, and wordlessly left the room, while his girlfriend glanced over her shoulder in confusion. And that was it. I was alone, hidden, with Harry.

He stood, eyes glued to the paper, he crossed the room, and stood near the chair where I sat. My heart beat out of my chest, did he know I was hidden here? Sp safe I had felt, in a pile of invisibility, but now, fear cut along my chest. How could he know? His hand stretched out, and touch my knee.

He looked up, and smiled, "Ginny, I know your there." The his had bunched, and pulled the cloak away, and he looked upon my. Bloodshot eyes, the new scar running across my cheek, my hair tangled beyond possibility. He took in all of this, and slid next to me in the chair. We were silent, then I reached up to brush away the matted ink black hair from his face. I dared myself to lean forward, press my lips to his ear, whisper the last lyrics for the poem I had wrote him so many years ago, "The hero who conquered the dark lord." Then I brought my face to his, and hovered my lips near his, so close they could almost touch his. It was his choice, I silently said, to kiss me or not. He moved quickly in, and brought his face to mine, and kissed me. Sweet, was his breath, and a trembling hand traced my new wound. It was complete bliss. _The hero who conquered the dark lord..._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry:

It was waking up from the bad dreams. As if Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Lavender, and everyone else wasn't dead. James, Lily, and Sirius, right by my side. Ginny made all of the love lost from those who were dead, come back. I was still marveling that she was alive. She was here, sitting with me, or hidden beneath my invisibility cloak. She was here. That scar across her cheek was fascinating. I ran my hand over the pink mark, wishing to remove her pain. She tightened her arms around me, and I knew we would be all right. But my hand was damp. My eyes shot open, and I stared with disbelief, she was crying.

"Ginny.." I whispered, and she slumped her head on my chest, silent sobs ripped her open as I rubbed her back. We sat there, silent. What could I say that wouldn't sound stupid or hurt her even more. It was awful. She tried so hard to stop crying, to be silent, but the tears kept coming. Eventually, she gave up, and freely sobbed on my chest.

The I had an idea. I took her hand, and stood, she looked away. Tear filled eyes, soaked cheeks, beautiful. Wordlessly I threw the cloak over us, held her tight, and walked out Gryffindor tower. Past the moving stairs cases, happy people bunched in the great hall, out across the lawns, into the forest, and to a familiar clearing. She looked at me confused, and I pulled off the cloak.

"Harry, why are we-oh!" she exclaimed, as the magnificent creature showed itself. Winds tucked away, skeletal head bowed, the thestral trotted out, slinking towards us. She was fascinated. "Its a thestral. You can only see them if you've seen death,"

"It's beautiful, in an odd sort of way," she murmured, holding a feeble hand to the beast, and stroking its head.

"Exactly. Death may be sad Ginny, but its beautiful, in an odd sort of way. We lose the loved, we gain new people and new love. And things will turn out all right, beautifully all right."

She smiled at me, "Thank you," she said simply, and held me close. The thestral nudged her for attention, and she dropped the embrace, once again petting its head. We sat by a tree, the thestral sticking close to Ginny, and we talked. It was like old times, with new pain. Reminiscing Fred, laughing about the new found relationship between Ron and Hermione, Bellatrix, and finally, where I had been.

"You might as well tell me, you know."

"Tell you what?" I asked, confused. She had interrupted a perfectly good discussion about Ron's crazy antics.

"Where you've been all summer. I imagined hunting down Voldemort, dueling with death eaters, and breaking into fabulously rich banks. Oh, and the one where some veela helped you track down a notorious criminal, leading you to thrive towards your destiny, in which case you found a new love towards the violent creature."

I blinked a few times, "You really believe I would be flirting with a veela? The closest thing I got to a girl was when Bathilda Bagshot tried to kill me, and let me promise you, there was no kissing involved in that."

She looked shocked, the perfect expression of fear and humor etched across her face. There was no going back now though. I had to tell her every little detail, or I wouldn't see her ever again. So the painful story continued. She smiled at the changing of creature for beast to friend, us stunning Umbridge, and the riding of a dragon. Cried at every mention of me getting close to death, Dobby dying, and when Voldemort had killed me. I showed her the scars I had gained. The locket and the new slanted line where I had been hit by another avada kedavra curse. The line traced 2 inches of my chest, and along the mark was a deep purple. She traced it with her fingers, the lay her lips along the wound, and gently kissed it.

We talked forever, wasting half the day. Until duty called. I stood, and pulled her up. We heard voiced calling us, but before I could respond to them, she backed me into a tree, and kissed me. I responded to excitedly, and turned her around, pushing her against the tree, and kissing back ferociously. She did nothing to stop me, but ran her fingers through my hair. My glass were knocked to a side, both hands on her waist. She moved one hand to retraced the scar across my chest. I broke apart and shuddered, then moved in again. It could have been minutes, before their was snapping of twigs behind us, I pulled away from her lighting fast, and with a flash, our wands were out. I threw the cloak over her.

"Whose there?" I called into the deadly silence.

"Ginny? Where are you? Harry? Why is everyone disappearing? Do I smell that bad?"

Ginny giggled and threw off the cloak, "Bill Weasley! Over here!" Bill emerged form the clearing, laughing. He threw his arms around his sister, and help her close.

"You know Bill, you really do smell," she said into his neck. I smiled at Ginny's joy, then Bill looked over her head, and say me. His smile dropped, and his eyebrows raised. I shook my head, astonished he would even make that inference. He gave me a knowing look, and mouthed, "I don't care anymore," and Ginny pulled me into the hug. I scooped up the cloak, and we strolled back to the castle. Ginny's small fingers interlaced mine, Bill walked ahead. The eerie doom looming over the castle made me shudder. Going in there again was like stepping into all the pain I was avoiding. But its came sooner than that. White tombs, lining the lawns, and black ones, speckled the seas of white. Ginny gasped the pulled away from me.

"Harry, that hurt." she whispered, and then I realized I had squeezed her hand, hard.

"We buried them all. White are our people, black are those of Voldemort's supporters. We decided that even though they are evil, they're parts of my history. McGonagall did it all last night. She came out this morning, and announced herself headmaster. Since then, she's been organizing everything,"

It was painful. We walked in silence, the seas of tombs. I wanted to shut my eyes and scream. But Ginny was there. Supporting me, the soft hand, once again, distracting me form terror. We continued on, Ginny gripped my hand again. As we entered the castle I saw a large group of people. Political decisions being made, loses being accounted for, and a gentle releif sweeping across the gathering. Figure emerged from the pack, Ms. Weasley, pounced upon Ginny, nattering about how scared she was, then turned to me.

"Harry, my dear boy," she gripped me in her arms, and it was if I could feel all her grievances. "Ms. Weasley, I am truly sorry, for everything," I whispered.

She shook involuntarily, then murmured, "Harry, we both committed murder yesterday, and still, we are both heroes. However, while I saved Ginny from death, you were the one who truly saved her. I owed you my life," then she turned to the group of people watching us, "And so does every other damn person in this room. We are safe, the threats are removed. The pain, will be wort it to keep our children, their children, and all future generations safe. This boy, was born not be be average, or normal, or simple, or plain. He was born to thrive, to save us. And now its over, he must save himself. And we must all aid him. For of all scars, loses, and pain, his alone, is the deepest."

I hadn't expected that, but slowly, the massive crowd of witches and wizards each raised their wands. _For of all scars, loses, and pain, his alone, is the deepest_


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny:

After such a long day, I found my self again in the place it started, Gryffindor common room, in Harry's arms. After one day, why did it seem so natural? Hermione and Ron where sharing a chair across the room, playing chess with Neville and Luna. Neville and Luna where no match for Ron, so had recruited Hermione to distract him, so they had a chance and victory. Hermione was constantly tickling Ron, and kissing him on the cheek. Each time he seemed to wake from a lazy daze, and stare blatantly at her, as if shocked she was there, then dove back into the game, only to have one of his pawns in pieces.

Harry was staring into the unknown, looking forlorn. My head lay in the crook of his arm, on of my hands resting on his, blatantly too scared to actually grasp it. Every once and a while, Harry's eyes would scan my face, thinking I didn't know. But I did, and it made each glance more special.

My thoughts were interrupted by a large crash. In a final attempt to stop Ron, Hermione had thrown herself and her lips at him with full force. She slammed into him with such force, that He rolled off the table, cradling her, and sent the chess board flying towards Harry and me. The remaining pieces flew towards me and Harry like bullets.

KLONK!

"Gosh dang it." I yelped, as a particularly chunky king screamed into my forehead, " Hermione, that did hurt," I mumbled.

Hermione however had no care for me, as she was engrossed with Ron, covered in chess pieces, his face hidden behind a massive brush of fluffy hair. There was a small grunt from Ron, obviously indicating I should shut up and go away.

With no regard to harry, I stomped upstairs, making each step as loud as possible.

"Slimy git with no consideration... Could have blinded me... Idiot should have mad a move before now, then there wouldn't be so much of this crap... Argh!" I yelled, slamming the door.

However there was a small tap moments later, "Ginny, hows the head?" asked Harry, slowly sliding into the room, his face was lit with a brilliant concern, but something else, amusement. In his hand he held the king that had whacked me in the head.

"That blithering git. Can't even hold his damn emotions for a couple of minutes to see if I was ok. He really is obsessed with that girl. I love Hermione, but he has no self control, and neither does she. I expect its so hard to keep it in eh? Well i've been dealing with that all day, damn idiot."

Harry pondered on what I said as I bounced onto the nearest on to the bed. He strolled over, and lay down next to me. I turned, wordlessly, and sat over him, now confidently holding his hand.

"Ginny, it is very hard. I think we both know that. Because I have to be so independent, the chosen one, that limits us. Your not mad a Ron, your mad at me. But let me just inform you, it is very hard," he said slyly.

I grinned, "Well Mr. Potter, you might have to make that up to me." And, in my opinion, with astonishing gusto, threw myself on top of him. I was carful not to put too much weight on the delicate boy, but my hair fell into my face and fluttered everywhere. Its flowery aroma surrounded us as I held my face close to his.

Harry looked deep into my eyes, and murmured, you kept me alive Ginny. When he was there, you somehow protected me. And when I think about him, I can't, I only see you. I love you.

There was honesty embedded in his words, so deep, that I could have cut my skin.

"Mr Harry James Potter, you are the only reason I will keep living. You give me something to love and live for." And then I anxiously pressed my face to him and dropped my weight so I lay on top of him. It was sweet bliss. Somehow, his hands always ventured to my hair, but this time one cupped my face, another holding the back of my head. I leaned into the kiss, and felt the passion rise like foam in butterbeer. There was no other way to describe, it, not even love. We had become each other's lives. And we would stay that way.

After a couple of kisses, Harry broke away and spoke, "Ginny, whats going to happen to us?"

I smiled, and move so I was quite comfortable on top of him, then spoke, " Harry, I will need to finish school, so will you. Then I suppose, we chose professions? Live in a tiny flat in London while I clean and you defend me? We meet Ron and Hermione every friday for tea and tiny cakes. Maybe we get married, have tiny kids? But they'll get big, and we'll get tired of them. We'll grow old, be the insane old people on the block?"

Harry laughed, and kissed me again, then I pulled away. "But really, you were the one talking with the minister, what is the plan?"

He sighed, " We decided the education given by the previous Howgarts stuff was complete rubbish. All students will be held back a year to get the proper education they deserve. The ministry will spend the summer cleaning up Hogwarts and reconstructing the magical community. McGonagall will become the new headmaster, and we will be in the same grade. We can be the cute little couple.

I laughed, "I'd rather be the couple who spend all night sneaking out. Or does one of the magical little broom kisses where you kiss wile riding your brooms after winning a big game.

Harry grimaced, "Ok maybe not that exactly. But I will be spending a lot of time with you over summer, and for the rest of your life, whether you like it or not," he smiled..

"I like that idea, you know I might even-" I was interrupted by a knock from downstairs.

Harry grabbed my arm and led me to the stairs, we silently peaked over the top of the stairs and tried to smother our laughter. Ron and Hermione were on the couch, and seemed to be attempting to smother each other. On the opposite side on the room, Luna was poking Neville's face again and again, as he brushed brilliantly.

"Neville, Neville, Neville. Are there nargles in your ears? You seem to have frozen. Or the blithering wrinksproutywack. It makes your muscles freeze."

And then all of a sudden Neville kissed her. Luna froze, her eyes wide open, but kissed him back. After, Neville mumbled something about being sorry, and left, leaving Luna in the dust. I pulled Harry back into the room.

"That we must fix in the morning," I said. Then I threw his pj pants from last night at him and scurried into the bathroom. I placed my hands on either side of the counter, taking deep breaths, in ultimate disbelief. It had took years, but I officially felt less scared to call Harry mine.

"Gosh dang it Ginny, he is yours," I whispered, and quickly pulled on my pajamas.

He was sprawled on the bed, looking ever so casual. Eyes closed in faux sleep, a small grin tracing his lips. And my confidence crumbled, I moved in, and peck him on the head, and started for the door, trying to make the quickest escape as possible.

A hand snatched on to mine, "Ginny, you know I'm not letting you go anywhere, right?"

"Yes Mr. Potter," I dreamily spoke, retreating under the covers, into his arms, back into my safe haven. His hand traced into my hair, another fasten on my waist. My hands traced his neck and slowly I brought my lips to his for one last kiss. We were both half awake, soaking in the bliss of each other. Our lips seemed to fall away from each other, and into sleep. And there was lay. In a tangle of balnkets and our happiness. _You give me something to love and live for._


	4. Chapter 4

Harry:

The first thing I noticed was a mass of red hair. She was sprawled out, one gripping mine, another strewn out on the pillow. I sighed, and untangled my self from the sheets, and sticking socks on, shuffled out of the room. Past the door, and onto the stairs that over looked the common room. Ron and Hermione where gone from the couch, but Luna was still there. She was fast asleep, and surrounded by all the throw pillows that had ever lived in the Gryffindor common room. I chuckled to myself, and silently passed by her, out into the school. It was like a silent graveyard, most people would be asleep in common rooms or classrooms that were still intact.

The floor was covered in rubble, and the draft from holes blown through the castle walls where freezing. I was filled with sorrow and anger. But I needed to escape, and without knowing it, I had reach the stone gargoyle.

"Harry, what troubles you my boy?" asked the painting of professor Dumbledore, and I felt a feeling of loss, not able to see the twinkle that once shone in the professor's eyes.

"Sir, I feel like I'm failing already. These people look up to me now, they think I have the answers. Even Ginny thinks I hold some mystical key to her future. But I'm not ready to make decisions, I was to be normal. Receive my education, live a life that I could have lived. I don't want this, I don't think I ever did."

Dumbledore smiled wearily, "Harry, I know you never asked for it, but fate is a tricky thing, we can not change it. Your fate was sealed before you were born. People will look up to you, admire you, and respect you. And you may not be what they expected, but you still are what they needed. You only job now is to help the living who now hold the dead in their hearts. Leave the reconstruction of my school, to people whose fate are sealed for that. You my boy, will become hope, but there it no job requirement for that role."

My heart flooded with confidence, and for the next couple hours I stayed and talked with the painting. About my worries and hopes, my jobs and failures. About Voldemort and Ginny. About everything my life had been so far, and what it would become," until we were interrupted by a very frazzled wizard, who charge into Dumbledore's painting.

"Headmaster, sir, the castle in the ruins. Harry Potter has gone missing.." He stopped, laying his eyes on me and sighed in relief.

"Harry Potter sir, glad to see your alive. However, I must inform you, well, you girl is a wreck." Then he dashed away as fast as he could.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Harry my dear boy, I'm afraid you must once again tell people that you are not dead. Thank you for visiting me though, I will always be here for you, it's not like I can move anywhere," ad with a smile he gestured I leave.

With one last glance, I dashed out the door, only to see Dumbledore wander out of his portrait, into the unknown. The halls where empty, not a single person seemed to inhabit the lonely corridors. I decided to head for the great hall, and what was waiting for me there was awful.

Everybody around the tables. I saw Ron and Hermione looking worried, Ms. Weasley in a wreck, Luna wearily looking Neville, her arms around a girl who was sobbing. Ginny.

Luna looked up to the stairs where I stood and discreetly waved. She turned to Ginny and whispered in her ear. Ginny looked up, and stared at me. Then promptly marched up from the table and headed towards me.

"Mr. Harry James Potter," she spoke loudly when she reached the top step. Heads turned and a roar rang throughout the crowd below.

But Ginny wasn't done, "How dare you, I mean seriously Harry? Dow you want to kill me with worry? You are a legitimate idiot, you know that, right?!" She pushed me, and I stepped back, "Dont you ever dare do that again to me or I will bat-boogey-hex you straight out of a window, understand?"

I grinned and pulled her close then leaned in and kissed her. The crows laughed, but I didn't care, Ginny was with me. _I will bat-boogey-hex you_


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny:

The days had flown by. Though it was a time that I was so happy, with Harry by my side, it was also a time of grief. We had lost so many, so much. I think the hardest part for me was saying goodbye to Fred, watching life leave George's face. The memorial was terrible, as the ripping sobs from George could be heard through the crowd. Me and Ron would have practically fallen apart too, but we had Harry and Hermione to live for.

Harry had trouble with every memorial. I wanted him to stay home, to avoid the blame I knew he'd pin on himself, but he painstakingly went to each memorial. I went along with him, to give him hope. I saw him cry too many times. When Tonks and Remus were buried, I watched as he laid the Marauders Map in Remus's grave. The last piece of the foursome died with them. Tonks looked peaceful, her hair had surprisingly returned to bubblegum pink, her nose slightly like a pig snout. Teddy cried, as if he knew what had happened. His hair turned a dark burnt shade, he only found peace in Harry's arms.

Other arrangements had been made. Harry would stay with us for the summer, while Hermione and Ron would set out to find Hermione's parents. While Bill had trusted me and Harry, he did not trust Ron. Bill and Fleur would be coming with them on the trip, as a chaperone. Ron grumbled about that decision for days, despising Bill.

However, I was happy with the decisions. No Hermione and Ron snogging sessions, just me and Harry. Mum and Dad were planning to take a vacation in the middle of summer for four weeks. That was four weeks of just Harry till school started. To be completely honest, I had never been more excited to get away from Hogwarts.

Me and Hermione were packing up our suitcases, getting ready to part ways when Harry and Ron pushed in.

"Hi," grinned Ron, leaping on to Hermione's bed and grinning stupidly at her. Her smile was brilliant as she pushed Ron off the bed, and he landed on the floor with a massive thump.

Harry burst out laughing, "Nice one Hermione. You might want to remember that for when you go away." He bent down on the floor to wrap his arms around me and winked, then was smacked in the head by a pillow thrown by Ron.

"Oi! Shut up. Your no better Harry. And let me remind you, I am her brother, and sometimes its just so disgusting. Your one to be talking," He said, climbing back up on the bed and moving in to Hermione.

Me and Harry bother turned our head, shaking with quiet laughter.

"Ginny, come on," he whispered, taking my hand and guiding me out of the room, away from the plunger like noises.

We strolled along, not in any particular direction, just holding hands, the rhythm of our feet. We made our way outside, and along to the quiditch field. Each ring shone like a star, and there we lay, gazing into the sky.

"Ginny," harry said, after silently gazing into the puffy clouds for ten minutes, "will you marry me?"

My heart stopped, "Excuse me?" I said, propping my elbows up to look at him.

He turned to me, "Not now. Not on this quiditch field. But some day, some day would you marry me? I mean, maybe we wont always be this close, but I think we could be. I love you, if theres anything more required for me to do, to prove you that, I would do it. Just someday, will you marry me?"

I was silent for a bit, then moved myself so I was on top of him My eyes meet his shocking green ones, and the electricity seemed to spark, I did love him. And I always would love him.

"Well Mr. Potter. I think one day, that will be an excellent idea. And idea you can't say anything but yes to. I do love you, and without you, I'm meaningless. So I say yes. I promise to love you forever, to be your wife, and muggle vows, stuff like that. But until then, I just give you my promise that I have never, and will never love anybody like I love you."

He grinned and pulled my face to his. This kiss was the sweetest so far, his aura engulfed me. Harry Potter was amazing, perfect. And the best part, mine.

It was awhile before we next stood. The sky was turning into a twilight cake of deep and rich colors. Tomorrow we would be leaving Hogwarts. The time to say goodbyes was now.

So me and Harry walked along the grounds. Reminiscing on the good times. The quiditch field, Hagrid's hut, the courtyard, front gates, and bridges. Until we reach the tombs. The erie glow cast upon each piece of stone was like each person's memory. Cold and heartbreaking. A single tear traced Harry's cheek. I reached up to brush it away, but he held my warm hand to his icy cheek. We stood there, baked in moonlight. Memories of the dead floating loftily through the air, and shivers ran down my back. I cradled into Harry, trying to avoid the silence. But it was too loud to ignore. Hogwarts was gone in a way. However, a new one would rise from the ashes, just like Fawkes.

We eventually made our way inside. Saying goodbye in each step we took. Not a single word was spoken till we were inside Gryffindor common room, and safely in Harry's bed. The did Harry whisper in my ear, "Goodbye my friend."

He kissed me softly and dozed into sleep. I realized he was also saying goodbye to everything else. He planned to restart his life in a way, including the school that had become his home. And with that, I tiptoed into dream as well.

_A new one would rise from the ashes, just like Fawkes._


End file.
